Generasion 1
by xanime-manga-writerx
Summary: This starts off as InuYasha and Kagome fic but later it ends as something way off the bat. So Kagome and InuYasha right now are planning on having a kid, but I wonder if they will be able to raise one or will they loose their love for one another. Find ou


Chapter One: Love is in the Air  
  
My life is like shit! My parents argue and I feel like no one even cares for me. My life is shitty and so am I. My day starts like any teenagers day, brush your teeth, take care of the dog, find a really cute outfit to fix you up, and to have the right amount of make-up. Once I put way too much make-up on and my dad told me "You look like a baby ho." I guess he's right because that's the day I lost my virginity. Well it started with InuYasha coming over and he being very odd.   
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"InuYasha, come on!!" my lungs dry and hurtful. "I'm coming Kagome. Just wait a second." Sigh I guess I should wait, although he still needs to hurry up, ahhh! My stomach hurts like hell, oh! It can't be…cramps? Oh shitty shit!! If it is so…InuYasha's gonna know. I bit my bottom lip as InuYasha walked forward. InuYasha twitched his nose, and then sneezed. "Aaachooo!!" it was the loudest sneeze I have ever heard, but I ignored it and walked towards him. Feeling the pain of lusting blood slip through lips. And no, not my lips that I can kiss or eat with, lips down there duh. "I-InuYasha…lets go now." InuYasha had given me this cold stare, like he knew that I was already on my M.P. AHHHH!!! Why does this have to happen right now?!!! "Okay Kagome." Then he picked me up bridal-style and jumped off to the well, but I swore he knew that I was on my M.P. because he twitched his nose like crazy!   
  
Why is Kagome so…I dunno ahhh…ummm…attractive? I mean I smell something sweet and tangy under her skirt. Ummm…is she wearing air freshener in her underwear? I wonder, and she had stuttered a while ago. So what's the deal with her? "Kagome…are you feeling alright? Cause your not very comfortable in my arms right now." Well duh I'm not fucking comfortable in your arms right now InuYasha!! I'm having my PERIOD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! "I-I'm fine…why do you ask?" great now he's gonna put me down and have me spill the beans, SHIT! Like I thought he had put me down gently and makes me tell him and explain to him what I'm having right now. "And I get it every month, happy?!!" Grumpy much Kagome?!!! Jeez woman!!! AHHH!!! I just wanna kill ya if you don't STOP PISSING ME OFF!!! "Yeah I get it. So M.P. is like for women on getting ready for a baby." InuYasha thought hard.   
  
"I wanna try something Kagome. Strip your clothes and let me see something." InuYasha looked over towards me like I was a thing instead of a human being. "What?!!! YOUR GONNA MAKE ME DO THAT KIND OF SHIT?!!! I don't think so mister." What the hell is he thinking trying to strip me from my protective clothes? Holy shit!! He's fucking not kidding. Cause right then he reached out and grabbed a cup full of my left breast. I took a look at him and he did the same, then I felt this tingle in my back and a stronger one inside of me. What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I say the "s" word and flee off to home? And the sick thing is…I'm enjoying this every moment.  
  
Just as I thought…this wench is horny. But how? Just because I grab her breast? What the hell? "Kagome are you okay?" no shit I'm okay! This is very interesting and enjoying. Wait what the hell am I talking about?!!! "I'm fine InuYasha…just your hand is not fine where your hand is." At that moment I felt so, so, horny that I couldn't bare it. "I-InuYasha…" "What?" "D-do you…want to…" InuYasha raised his cute white brow in the Rock way. "Do I want to what?" He knew! I'm sure he knew what I meant!! "Stop playing with me, you know very well what I mean." Why can't she just say it? Sigh. "No…I don't." "Sigh. InuYasha do you want to…have kids?" now at this moment InuYasha jumped me and I flew back into the grass shocked at first. "Yeah…but you have to promise me something." My hair covered half of my face, and as I tried to brush it away, soft lips fell upon mine. "You have to be mine forever." I blinked, shocked yet again, not only by the kiss but by what my favorite lover had said. "Oh InuYasha!! I'll devote my life to you!" I hugged him tight and he slid his hand up my skirt.   
  
I can feel the heat from Kagome's inner side. I want her badly. Kagome than starts slowly taking InuYasha's red kimono top off, while he slowly and teasingly takes off her lacy thong. "InuYasha…" Kagome moaned wanting him faster to hurry up. He teased her more and worked his other hand up and under her shirt. Cupping a bra and breast at once. Kagome on the other hand had InuYasha's kimono pants off already, showing his big ass boner. InuYasha finally got Kagome's thong off and skirt all at once then teasing her some more making her arch her back higher, touched the lips of her core with his boner. "InuYasha…" Kagome moaned lightly once more. InuYasha had gotten to the point where he badly wanted inside of her. But wanted to tease her more. So he took off her shirt and bra and then licked her tummy, then up to her breast. Having her nipple harden.   
  
"InuYasha…" she moaned again, and would moan again and again. InuYasha couldn't wait any longer, so he shoved his dick hard in her core that Kagome screamed his name. Harder, faster, he went, making this Kagome's first time so she was bleeding. "InuYasha!" she raced faster to say. InuYasha kept on going, shoving harder, faster, and changing the rhythm. Kagome was stopped for a minute to be flipped over and fucked doggy style. InuYasha felt himself coming but he wanted this to last as long as he could. Kagome shouted making her throat dry and her pussy spilling out more blood. InuYasha gave once more, harder, and shoved, then came. Spreading his sperm in her. Keeping this position and until he couldn't stay on his knees. Then he laid slowly down beside Kagome, whose pussy full of blood and now InuYasha's sperm. "InuYasha…I love you." She calmly said and lay down also. InuYasha draped his arms around her and said, "I love you too Kagome…now we'll be complete with a little one."   
  
But will the future hold beautiful wondrous things for this new couple who will soon become parents of their own? Or will something destroy them from become the parents they want to be or from loving one another? Find out in the chapters ahead.   
  
Author and Crew:  
  
Kagome: Oh yea!! I'm good.  
  
Me: blinks No your not!! I'm just using you!!! Damnit!!!  
  
InuYasha: yawn  
  
Sesshomaru: hurry up so I can get in already!!  
  
Miroku: Ha, ha!! InuYasha is a PERVERT after all!! Ha!!!   
  
Sango: Ohh shut up monk!! hits Miroku you're the one who is going to impregnate me!!!   
  
Miroku: Yay!!! I finally get to lay Sango.   
  
Kagome: raises brow  
  
Yoi: ummm…  
  
Kikyo: …  
  
Koga: Grrrr!!! InuYasha gets to lay Kagome and I can't shit!!   
  
Me: Okay, okay!!! Settle down now anime children!!! Time for nappy.   
  
All of them: YAY NAPPY TIME NAPPY TIME!!!   
  
Me: rolls eyes 


End file.
